Dispensers of this type are generally equipped with traditional pumps consisting of a body which delimits a dosing chamber enclosing a piston and a return spring.
However, the various functions of the pump such as, in particular, sealing, compression, elastic return of the piston, dosing, are performed by separate parts which are often made with different materials, some of which have been found to be incompatible with the products in that they degrade the properties of the product over a prolonged residence time or time of contact with said product.
In addition, both the manufacture and assembly of these numerous parts are delicate operations, in particular when said parts are of small size.
The object of the present invention is to solve these problems in a satisfactory manner.